


From Eden

by Peryton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is supergirl but it doesn’t really come up, Lena Luthor-centric, POV Lena Luthor, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton
Summary: Canon divergence of Lena and Kara’s first meeting, and what happens after.Title and subheadings taken from Hozier’s song From Eden.





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Title and subheadings taken from Hozier’s song From Eden. First time writing in this fandom, a quick ficlet to get me back into the swing of things. Since Hozier released his new EP I’ve been re-obsessed with his music and mainly wrote this because Katie McGrath is in the video to this song.

_There’s Something Tragic About You_

 

Lena sighed as she gazed out over a view of National City most people would beg to see. The Luthor money was good for something at least, unfortunately that was mostly ostentation and in the case of Lex enough power and people eager to help him that no one had realised what he was planning.  The people on the street below were too small to make out clearly, Lena wondered if that was what made Lex able to do what he had done. If the wealth of the Luthors removing him from seeing everyday people had more of an effect on him than his own sickness. 

Sometimes Lena wondered why the Luthors had adopted her when it was obvious Lillian wanted nothing to do with her. Lex was the only one in the family who ever had time for her and he had betrayed her along with the people of Metropolis. That was why Lena was in National City, hoping to make a fresh start away from the Luthor name. But the giant ‘L’ plastered onto the side of what was now her building served as a reminder that it wouldn't be so easy. Something the press conference she had held had confirmed. After the announcement of Luthor Corp’s name and location change the press had quickly descended into a shouting mob, all clamouring to talk about Lex, about if Lena was like her brother, about how she should be locked up. Just like Lex was.  That was why Jess had planned some one on one interviews with the major publications in National City, hopefully if Lena could focus on one person instead of a shouting horde she could at least get some of the new products and research L Corp were working on into the public’s notice. Maybe then she would be known for something other than being the brother of the most hated man in Metropolis. Plus she would have her security on standby, and this time they would be able to do more than simply pull her from the stage when they deemed it too dangerous. 

“Still here Ms. Luthor?” Jess’s voice broke the silence and brought Lena from her thoughts. “You do know I was involved in finding your apartment, don’t let all my hard work vetting real estate go to waste. 

“There’s still more reporters-”

“Who are seeing you tomorrow.” Jess responded almost disapprovingly.

“Still, I should look over the notes again,”

“You know those off by heart, go home, please.”

Lena arched an eyebrow at her secretary but Jess remained firm, staring the CEO down until Lena sighs again, gathering her phone before walking to the door Jess was still pointedly holding open.

“Last I checked the other CEO’s don’t take orders from their secretaries.” Lena commented as she walked past Jess.

“That’s why you pay me an outrageous salary. So I don’t defect and start making sure the other CEOs are getting some sleep instead of working themselves into the ground.” Jess replied dryly.

Lena had told her driver to go home hours before so called a cab to take her to the luxurious penthouse Jess had found. And organised all the deed transfers and made sure it was furnished with more than the bed and desk Lena had picked and would have been content to leave it at that without Jess’s help. Jess really should get a raise Lena thought.

Lena went home to an empty apartment and no messages. The people she passed in the lobby of the building whispered and avoided taking the elevator when she entered. Lena looked out at another beautiful view of the city, National City’s usual bustling vista replaced by warm lights cutting through the night sky and hushed sounds as the majority of its inhabitants were at home with loved ones. Lena watched a few of the lights blink out as she sipped her scotch.

 

_Something So Magic About You_

 

Lena was sat at her desk going over some of the proposed revisions for the new clean water filtration device, hoping she would eventually get L Corp running smooth enough that she could take a more hands-on approach in the lab, when another of the reasons Lena found herself tied to her desk at the top of the building was announced by Jess.

“Ms. Luthor, the reporter from CatCo is here to see you.” Jess said, still stood by the door to the office she had just knocked on.

“Thank you Jess.” Lena replied automatically, looking up to see Jess step aside and a blonde bespectacled reporter wearing a cardigan over a sundress walking into her office.

Jess nods and eyes the reporter warily, sending Lena a ‘call me’ signal as the reporter walked past her. Lena rolled her eyes at Jess’s overprotectiveness, causing her assistant to raise her eyebrows and look pointedly at the phone before leaving the office.

Lena strode forward to greet the reporter with the surprisingly firm handshake. Lena gestured to the sofa in her office and shook her hand subtly. “Please, have a seat.”

“Thank you so much for making the time to meet with me Ms. Luthor.” The reporter gushed.

Lena hid a wince at the use of her surname coming from someone who no doubt would use it as the headline in her article, along with whatever slash job her magazine printed. 

“Please, call me Lena.” Lena said smoothly, channelling the charm she has used to win over countless investors to her causes.

As the reporter moved to sit down Lena moved around the room and poured two glasses of water from the pitcher on the table, pointedly leaving one on the table earning herself a nod of thanks from the blonde.

Lena stood up straight, gripping the glass in her hand tightly and levelled her gaze at the reporter. “I have to inform you I do not wish to talk about my brother, my opinion on the matter is public record and if you wish to publish anything more you can reference that.”

“Oh.” Kara said staring down at her notes.

Lena hid the urge to frown and focussed on keeping her expression impassive. “I hope you have at least one other question in that notebook you would like to ask me.”

“Ah, um, no. I mean yes. I mean, I do have questions. Lots of questions. I don’t actually have anything about your brother.”

“You don’t.” Lena said flatly, raising one eyebrow as she stared across at the blonde.

Kara blushed, “It kind of seems like I made a huge oversight, thinking about it now, but honestly I was so excited when I got this assignment, and you’re such an inspiration… I mean, the water purifier alone, and I’ve read about your plans with the refugee crises, and the Green initiatives you are implementing into L Corp could revolutionise how businesses are-”

“Breathe Ms. Danvers.” Lena said amusement colouring her tone as the reporter reeled off what sounded like a complete summary of L Corps most recent announcements.   

“I’m sorry.” The blonde reporter replied blushing. “You must get that all the time.”

Lena arches an eyebrow and stares at the reporter who returns her gaze seemingly guilelessly. “You can’t be that good at your job if you think that’s the case.”

“Well, I- I mean, I know there’s some animosity towards your family-”

“A slight understatement.” Lena interrupted, her lips quirking up in a sardonic smile.

“But they’re not you! We are not defined by what our family do, only our own actions.” The blonde said almost forcefully, as if she was willing Lena to believe her.

“Well, that’s certainly a refreshing way to look at it Ms. Danvers, but unfortunately people do tend to categorise groups on the basis of a few individuals. My case is no different.”

“Kara.”

“I’m sorry?” Lena asked raising an eyebrow.

“Kara Danvers. You said to call you Lena…” The Kara’s voice wavered uncertainly, “well I thought it only right you should call me Kara if that was the case.”

Lena smiled and Kara blushed in response, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

“But still, your friends at least must be telling you this.” The reporter continued, her eyebrows furrowing forming a crinkle between them that Lena had to remind herself she did _not_ find cute. Just because someone was appearing to be cordial to her didn’t mean they weren’t still planning something that could hurt L Corp. Sensationalism sold, unfortunately. And Ms. Danvers was a reporter no matter how genuinely sweet she seemed at the moment.

Lena leaned back against her desk and took a sip of water, and not for the first time during one of these interviews wished for something stronger. Luckily Jess had been very clear with all the journalists that they only had a few minutes with Lena so when this reporter inevitably showed her cards Lena wouldn’t have long to sit through the vitriol.

“Well I did recently move cities.” Lena reminded the reporter. Of course there weren’t many people to call friends back in Metropolis Lena thought to herself wryly. Not after the Luthor name had turned her into a pariah and had caused most of the people she had counted as friends to show their true colours once the negatives outweighed the positives with being friendly with a Luthor. 

“Of course. I knew that.” Kara frowned at herself and glanced at her notebook before looking up, her blue eyes clouded with something unreadable. “I know how lonely it can be- moving I mean. And, well, I have some great restaurant recommendations! Food always makes everything better!” The reporter directed another sunny smile towards Lena and the CEO couldn’t help but return it.

“Thank you.” Lena said quietly, her eyes holding Kara’s for a long moment.

“It would be my pleasure.” Kara replied and Lena could see nothing but honesty within those blue eyes.

“It’s not everyday someone offers to show me the city.” Lena quips, attempting to move the conversation away from honest declarations to help her, back to where she is more comfortable: Humour and flirtation.

Kara blushes yet again and Lena feels the spark of interest she had felt when the reporter had entered her office unfurl a little more. Perhaps National City wouldn’t be completely without its merits after all.

“I’m not sure why not,” Kara stammers, her cheeks still tinged pink. “Intelligent, driven, CEO by 23, you turned an entire company around, your new patents and R&D announcements all point to L Corp striving to make the world a better place- you’re a catch Lena.”

“It’s not just me working to make L Corp’s new direction a success,” Lena said unsurely, the reporter’s almost blinding smile causing Lena to somewhat lose her train of thought before she could come up with a cohesive sentence as to why the accomplishments Kara had listed were better attributed to others on her team.

“I’m sure the board members that had made their fortunes under your brother’s leadership were thrilled to have someone come in and set the company on an entirely new path.” Kara replied grinning at Lena in a way that the CEO knew was surely designed to enchant. Not that that meant it didn’t work.

“Well. Not quite.” Lena shared a smile with the reporter causing the blonde’s own grin to get even brighter than the CEO had thought possible.

“To put it mildly.” Jess muttered, causing the other two women to turn.

“Jess, is everything okay?” Lena asked concerned, wondering what had made her assistant interrupt their meeting.

“Yes, I was just checking to see that everything was okay in here.” Jess eyed Kara with distrust, “It’s been well past Ms. Danvers’ allotted time I was checking to see if she perhaps needed help to find her way back to her

“Oh!” Kara replied, checking her watch, “I’ve kept you. I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t worry Kara, I wish all my appointments that ran over were this pleasant. I hope you have everything you need?”

Kara fidgets with her glasses in a way Lena can’t help but find adorable “Well, I kind of got distracted, and well…”

“I’m sure Jess can find a few minutes somewhere for us to finish up with the interview.”

“I don’t know if your schedule will allow for another interview Ms. Luthor.” Jess looked at Kara disapprovingly, clearly still not trusting the reporter hadn’t used nefarious means to overstay her welcome.

“It’s my fault, I got carried away with your clean water initiative, it was just so nice to meet you! I’m a huge fan, really, and I kind of forgot my notes.” Kara said sadly, looking down at her notebook with a pout.

“Nonsense,” Lena said, wanting to replace the pout with the sunny smile that had adorned the reporter’s face a few moments ago. “We can set something up.” Lena watched the blonde perk up and felt strangely warm watching the change in the reporter’s expression.

“Ms. Luthor the investors are here from Moya International.”

“I’ll be right there Jess.” Lena said her eyes still on the reporter.

“I should go.” Kara said fiddling with the shoulder strap on her bag.

“I should too.” Lena said, still looking at Kara.

“Okay!” Jess clapped her hands together causing both women to break eye contact and look at Jess. “Well since everyone has decided they need to go… Ms. Danvers I’ll walk you out. Ms. Luthor they are waiting for you in conference room 3.”

Lena vaguely heard Jess muttering under her breath, something about heart eyes and not being paid enough for this as she gathered her documents for the investors meeting.

Lena looked up just in time to see the last glimpse of the reporter as Jess ushered her from Lena’s view. Kara turned her head at the last moment and Lena could see the blush colouring her face as her eyes met the CEO’s. Lena smirked to herself and for once her mind wasn’t running over facts and statistics ready for her meeting. Instead it was following the first person in National City, hell, in anywhere in years who had made her feel like she wasn’t just her last name. Like she was actually worth something in her own right.

 

_Babe There’s Something Lonesome About You_

Kara was sat on the roof of CatCo, she could hear the bustle of National City below, cars honking, people shouting and if she focused a tiny bit, she could even hear them just talking to each other, laughing and sharing new about their day.

Alex had come over for Pizza. Well. Chinese food and pizza, it wasn’t Kara’s fault she forgot Alex was bringing the food this time. Besides, a meal without potstickers is barely a meal. But Alex had left to go to her own apartment and after a few laps of National City Kara had drifted towards CatCo. While Kara could hear everything going on below and around her she sat in silence, staring up at the heavens, at the same stars that had graced Kyrpton’s sky. They were in different positions, and the constellations were nothing alike. but still, that little piece of home was still there. And although it no longer existed Krypton itself was still shining down on Earth, Kara still couldn’t pinpoint whether that thought made her happy or sad. It was the same weird mix of the two that the blonde had thought she had seen on Lena Luthor’s face when she spoke of her brother.

Kara understood being adopted into a family, but while the Danvers’ had been nothing but warm and welcoming, even when Kara had caused their family issues. The Luthor’s hadn’t shown Lena anywhere near the same sort of kindness. Save Lex. Who in one fell swoop had destroyed everything including the only person Lena had had in her corner.

 

_Something So Wholesome About You_

Kara kicked her feet against the side of the building, wincing when flakes of the bricks dropped to the ground, and her mind drifted back to her interview, to Lena and her quest to save the world in a more tangible, and arguably more useful way than Supergirl could. Kara smiled as she looked across to L Corp, the only building to rival CatCo’s in National City’s skyline.

 

_Get Closer To Me_

Lena can’t help but think back to the blonde reporter, the only person in National City-hell, the only person in North America who hadn’t seen her as just another Luthor, as Lex’s little sister.

And there was something about her… she offered Lena a brief glimpse of sunlight in what had so far been a seemingly unending struggle to change the public’s perception of her company and atone for their past sins. Jess hadn’t seemed pleased with Lena’s insistence that Kara be found more time in her schedule to finish the interview, perhaps Lena should organise something outside of normal work hours that Jess couldn’t complain about. Not that her assistant would complain, Jess was far too professional for that, although Lena had learned to dread her disapproving stare.

Although would that be enough? It was partly Lena’s fault that the interview ran late, it was just so freeing to be able to talk to someone without having to look for hidden barbs or threats ahead and judge every word she said accordingly. Strange that a reporter should make her feel like that Lena mused, tapping her fingers thoughtfully against her phone before unlocking it and looking up the number for a florist. Maybe two.

 

_No ‘Who Cares’, No Vacant Stares, No Time For Me_

 

Lena’s gaze lazily travelled up the blonde reporter who blushed under her gaze,

“I wasn’t sure what to wear… this is a bit fancier than I’m used to.”

Lena’s eyes flicked up from where they had been resting on Kara’s arms-who knew the reporter would work out so much- to meet Kara’s worried gaze. “You look stunning. Absolutely stunning.” And then Kara was blushing and Lena couldn’t help the way her stomach flipped at the sight.

The appetisers and main passed before Lena knew it, and aside from when Kara had been unable to choose between the appetisers and Lena had ordered all four for her, waving off the reporter’s stammering apologies which soon evolved into bright grins with the first taste of her food. The evening had been without drama. Which was something of a novelty for the CEO who was used to having to put out fires but instead she was pleasantly relaxed and found herself enjoying Kara’s company.

Time with Kara was easy and exciting all at once. Lena never found her mind wandering back to L Corp, or had to bring Kara back round from discussing topics she didn’t want to. And whenever the reporter got onto a topic she was enthusiastic about, which was often -Lena hadn’t met anyone so enthusiastic about so much before- Lena would watch entranced as the expressions changed across Kara’s face, and the way her hands gestured as her excitement increased.

Each time Kara would cut herself off, blushing as she apologised Lena would plead for her to finish, and promise that she was interested in what the reporter had to say. Promises that Lena took too much satisfaction in making sound flirtatious enough to have Kara blushing all over again.

 

_Honey, You’re Familiar Like My Mirror Years Ago_

 

“This is rather different than I’m used to,” Lena admitted over the glass of her wine, her gaze focused on the blonde reporter sat in front of her.

Kara looked over at Lena “Oh R-god, I used the wrong fork didn’t I! I knew that I shouldn’t have trusted Winn’s advice!”

Lena chuckled and felt warmth suffuse her as she smiled at Kara and allowed her real thoughts to be aired. Kara was a reporter, Lena should have been more guarded around the blonde, but something about her put Lena at ease and she knew she could trust her. “I meant more in the sense that I’m enjoying myself. And you actually appear to want to be here.”

“Of course I do.” Kara replied looking confused. “Who asks you out and then doesn’t want to see you?”

“Well, as I said, since moving I haven’t met a lot of new people here in National City.”

“But you must have dozens of people beating down your door to have dinner with you.” Kara said, the crinkle appearing in between her eyebrows as she considered about the implausible idea that Lena was sat at home alone instead of out having fun.

“There’s business dinners of course. And fundraisers. Galas.”

Kara raised her eyebrow, “Sound’s like you have a full calendar.”

“L Corp keeps me busy.”

“You can’t _just_ work though. My sister always says it’s important to have some time to yourself, even if you feel like you should be saving people.”

“Your sister is… oddly specific.”

“Oh, ah. Ha, yeah, Alex is a little overkill sometimes.” Kara replied fiddling with her glasses.

“You two sound close.”

“We weren’t at first.” Kara’s expression takes on a fond look, “When I first arrived on- here. With the Danverses. Alex hated me, I was always following her around, annoying her and embarrassing her in front of her friends.

“You’re adopted?”

“Yeah, when I was thirteen. My family… they died in a car crash.” A shadow crosses Kara’s face but as quickly as Lena caught it it was gone and another smile was in place, “The Danverses are great though, and Alex is the best sister I could have asked for.”

“I’m sorry.” Lena says, laying her hand over Kara’s on the table. “I know how hard losing a family can be.”

“I know you do.” Kara said smiling over at Lena, “And you’ve had to feel that pain again, I know it’s probably not the same… and you don’t like to talk about it, I know, you told me that when we first met.” Kara looked away bashfully before looking back into Lena’s eyes. 

Lena takes a breath in in surprise before composing herself, focusing on the way Kara’s hand is now holding hers. “Most people say I was lucky to be adopted by such a rich and powerful family.”

“Well, I couldn’t comment on that. I guess that would have been… nice?” Kara scrunches her forehead up. “Or another word that a reporter should be able to think of instead of nice. But either way, you’ve had to deal with losing your brother-”

“I think Lex was lost to me a long time before he ended up in prison.” Lena replied wryly.

“I am sorry about that.” and gazing into Kara’s blue eyes Lena couldn’t find any hint that the blonde wasn’t telling the truth. “Losing family is always tough, no matter what they’ve done. At least you have your adoptive mother

Lena took a long sip on her wine before quirking her eyebrow, “I think my mother should stay off topic unless you want me to order another bottle of wine.”

Kara laughed, as Lena had intended, but the blonde’s eyes remained fixed on hers the compassion in them easy to read.

 

_Idealism Sits In Prison, Chivalry Fell On It’s Sword_

 

“Excuse me- Ms, stop you can’t go in there-”

Jess’s raised voice through the wall was the only warning Lena had before she was faced with someone who always managed to break through Lena’s carefully constructed walls, no matter how much Lena tried to block her out.

“Mother.” Lena said calmly.

“Lena.” Lillian appraised the CEO silently before turning away to scrutinise the view instead. “Can’t say I’m impressed with the state of the company. Stocks have taken a huge drop from where we were last year.”

“The CEO hadn’t been found guilty of murder in a very public trial last year.” Lena began mildly. “And our stocks have increased since Lex was-”

“They’re still down though Lena. Don’t hide your failings behind other’s. Lex always did coddle you as a child, you can’t hide behind him anymore.”

Lena held her breath for a few seconds before letting it out in a sigh, “I really think the numbers speak for themselves. And we are well above everyone’s prediction of where we would be after… everything. And with the new direction L Corp is heading in-”

“That’s another thing.” Lillian turned from the view to face Lena. “A number of close family friends have expressed displeasure in the new direction you have claimed to be taking Luthor Corp in.”

“L Corp. and It’s not a claim.”

“Now isn’t the time to alienate our closest allies Lena. These people invested in your father when he was starting to build this company, you owe it to them to them to keep their investments in the company growing.”

“Their investments will continue to rise.”

“But refugees? Sanitation? These issues won’t make money Lena, quite the opposite they will only suck the company dry and at the end of it all your crusade to ‘save the world’ won’t help our public image. People won’t remember that you tried to help a few dozen people when atrocities are happening every day.”

“Maybe we won’t be able to help everyone with our new projects, but at least we won’t be creating weapons to put into the hands of people who will use them to commit new atrocities.”

“Do you think your new ideas won’t be used to the detriment of others at some point? I had hoped you would have grown out of your naivete by now.”

“Oh, believe me mother, after everything I couldn’t be accused of being naïve.”

Lillian shook her head “It’s always the same with you, Lex was idealistic-”

“Idealistic? Is that what you’re calling it?” Lena scoffed, “You really will do anything for Lex won’t you mother. No wonder I could never measure up, what’s missing your daughter’s piano recitals compared to you even setting yourself on a path that you know to be wrong.”

“Lex wasn’t wrong in his vision Lena. If you were a real Luthor you would know this. And don’t forget who was always there for you at every recital and performance you had.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at that, “If you’re going to say it was you we have very different memories of the past.”

“No. I know I was somewhat… lacking in time for you.”

“To put it mildly.” Lena muttered.

“But your brother was always there. And now you are in control of his company. At his request.”

“I fought for my position here.” Lena interrupted, her voice firm but her mask of indifference was slipping.

“Yes, yes.” Lillian waved her hand dismissively. “I won’t lie that myself and the rest of the board members tried to block your ascension. But Lex had named you as his successor long before all this… trouble started. And without-”

“I never used that during my petition for CEO.”

“Yes, I know. Never even mentioned it in fact. But we both know you being here is what Lex wanted. He always had such high hopes for you Lena. Maybe you should think about where your loyalties lie. No matter how little you want it you are still a Luthor. And you may be trying to shed your ties to our family by moving and changing the name of the company, but underneath the skin this company is still Luthor Corp. And it always will be.”

 

_Innocence Died Screaming, Honey Ask Me I Should Know_

 

Lena stared out of her office window not seeing the scene around her, her mind still fixed on what her mother had said. She turned back to her computer and quickly backed up her files and shut everything down. There was no point in attempting to work after a visit from Lillian, it was as though the woman always knew just which angle to press to cause Lena maximum pain.

Lena shook her head at Jess who stood up from her desk, ready to rush to Lena’s side as soon as she saw the CEO leave her office. Jess slowly sat back down, her fingers poised over the phone and a frown on her face.

Lena wouldn’t put it past her assistant to call security on Lillian to stop her leaving under some pretence, she really did need to give Jess another payrise.

“Should I call your car for you?”

“No. It’s fine Jess, I feel like a walk.”

Jess nodded at Lena but her expression was still uncertain. Lena attempted to smile but she knew it would have looked more like a grimace.

Once the elevator doors shut Lena felt the grip on her emotions slip, she stared at her reflection in the shiny metal, the blurriness of her features mirroring how she felt inside. Lena had resurrected her indifferent mask by the time the elevator had reached the ground floor. The CEO nodded to the security guards and briskly moved out of the building and into the clean air.

Lena starts walking with no real direction in mind, the fresh start Lena had tried so hard to make, not just for the company but for herself is tainted by what Lillian had said.

Lena walks into a coffee shop and stands quietly, staring at the board of specials. The person in front of her in the queue keeps turning his head, he stared for a long moment, Lena looked up, her mind still on what her mother had said to her.

“You’re her aren’t you, Lena Luthor?”

“Yes, have we met-”

The rest of the sentence died in Lena’s throat as liquid hit the front of her dress, causing the material to stick uncomfortably to her skin. Lena looked down and the brown stain spreading over her clothes jolted her brain back into motion. Taking in the number of raised voices around her. It took a few seconds for Lena to register what was being said amidst the outpouring of unfettered hate from the person in front of her. And to realise that not all the raised voices were aimed at her, the man had grabbed someone’s coffee to throw on her, luckily for Lena it was almost lukewarm and they had stood up from their nearby table attempting to argue with the instigator of it all. Along with a few members of staff who were attempting to calm the situation.

“Ma’am I’m so sorry.” The barista from behind the counter appeared in front of her, with a pile of paper towels and a horrified expression.

“It’s fine.” Lena replied clipped, taking the offered towels from the employee. “If you could just point me in the direction of the restroom.”

The young man quickly gestured to the side and Lena moves away, the sharp click of her heels the only sound in the café.

Once in the restroom Lena stares at her reflection, looking at what everyone else sees.

No matter how hard she tries to fight it, she is a Luthor. She can’t change the public’s perception without a long battle, and maybe not even then.

This is her penance for being brought into the Luthor family, Lena had hoped it would be completed with her childhood, when she had moved out of the oppressive house that had only seemed more desolate when Lex had moved away to college. When she had moved away from Lillian and her unimpressed sighs and practiced indifference.

Lena thinks back to the only ray of sunshine in her week, but the thought of Kara doesn’t raise her spirits like she had hoped, instead Lena imagines what would have happened if Kara were there. If the man had taken his hatred of her family out on her too. Lena can’t bring Kara into this, she deserves more. She deserves everything.  Any association with Lena is tainting her.

 

_I Slithered Here From Eden Just To Sit Outside Your Door_

 

Lena has been ignoring Kara’s calls and texts, she had invited the reporter out for lunch and explained everything as well as she was able, that it was wrong of her to try and start something between them considering how busy Lena was with L Corp and all the negative press surrounding her and her family at the moment would only harm Kara and her reputation if they continued to see each other. However Kara didn’t seem to be heeding Lena’s message if her attempts to contact Lena were anything to go by.

Lena knew she was doing the right thing. for both of them. But Lena was realising that knowing that you had made the right decision and feeling it were two different things.

Lena couldn’t focus on anything, Jess had tried to get her to go home and even two members of the board had asked if she was all right. Lena couldn’t even pretend to be unaffected, something she had perfected after her first few years with the Luthors. Not when all she could think about was Kara.

Lena was stubbornly remaining at her desk, despite Jess’s attempts to threaten and coerce the CEO to go home, staring at her phone at the notifications for the unseen and unheard texts and voicemails from Kara. Lena had considered asking Jess to change her phone number numerous times since she had told Kara they shouldn’t see each other but the thought of losing this contact with the blonde reporter, even if the sight of Kara’s name on the phone only served to torture Lena further, was more than Lena could bear.

Lena picked up her phone again for the umpteenth time, unlocked the screen and toyed with opening Kara’s messages before setting the phone back down again.

Lena sighed and picked the phone up, turning her chair so she faced the window she looked out at National City as she hit play on the first of Kara’s messages.

* * *

 

Lena was pacing outside Kara’s door, still going over what Kara had said in her messages, in two minds whether to stay or go when a voice brought her from her internal debate.

“Lena?” Lena turned and saw Kara walking up the stairs her arms full of grocery bags.

“Kara… I’m sorry to drop in like this-”

“That’s fine.” Kara rushed to say, her eyes darting over Lena as though she was concerned she wouldn’t get the chance to see her again. “Is everything all right? Are you… are you okay?”

“No.” Lena replied shaking her head.

Kara took a step closer and started to reach out to Lena but only succeeded in dropping a few of the bags she was laden down with. “Shoot.” Kara juggled the remaining bags in her arms and looked up at Lena apologetically. “Do you want to… would you come inside? We can talk easier and I can put these groceries away before I drop any more.”

Lena nodded and moved aside for Kara to open the door to her apartment, picking up the few dropped bags before hesitantly following the blonde inside.

“That’s a lot of ice cream.” Lena commented watching as Kara emptied out a few bags that only seemed to contain the frozen treat.

“Well, I kinda had a crappy week.”

“I’m… sorry to hear that.” Lena said quietly.

“That’s okay. It’s starting to look up.” Kara replied, her head raising to meet Lena’s gaze, a wide smile on her face.

“Kara.” Lena said the name almost in a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

The grin that had been on the blonde’s face dropped with those words and Lena closed her eyes in defeat before taking a deep breath and opening them again, looking at Kara still stood by her kitchen island, ice cream starting to melt from the carton in her hand.

“I’m sorry for what I said before, I’m sorry I didn’t… that I let other things, outside influences, affect how I feel about you. No, that’s not right…” Lena stopped herself thoughtfully, “I never changed how I felt about you, I just, I wanted to protect you.”

“From what? From the press? I am the press. And I can handle myself-” Kara interrupted affronted, coming out from the kitchen to stand in front of Lena.

“From me.”

“Lena-”

“I’m not a good person.” Lena continued as though Kara hadn’t spoken.

“That’s not true.” Kara denied vehemently, her blue eyes taking on a steely glint as she reached out to touch Lena’s hands. When Lena didn’t pull away the blonde’s grip tightened, pulling Lena closer to the reporter.

“Kara it’s not just my family that’s in the firing line,”

“Lena, you are a good person, you’re the best person I know. And I know a lot of great people, like, a lot a lot. If these other people can’t see that yet that’s their loss.

Lena shook her head “I’m not, if I was a good person I wouldn’t be here now. I guess I’m too selfish to even do the right thing here.” Lena smiled self-deprecatingly.

“I’m glad.” Kara said softly and Lena’s smile turned genuine as she looked at the blonde. “I can help you know. With people. I mean not like, I can’t change anything instantly… But my article is coming out soon, and there will be others who will talk about the amazing things L Corp is doing- that _you_ are doing!”

“You mean after I told you I didn’t want to see you again you still kept the article positive.” Lena teased.

“Of course!” Kara exclaimed affronted. “Besides you did buy me dinner. Twice.”

“I did.” Lena said, her fingers tapping thoughtfully. “So exactly how many more dinners would it take for you to forgive me?” Lena’s teasing tone dropped into sincerity as she stared into Kara’s eyes.

“Hmm… well I do have ice cream here. That’s about ten minutes away from melt into milky uselessness.”

“Ice cream isn’t exactly a meal.” Lena countered causing Kara to gasp in mock offence and turn to pull Lena towards the kitchen.

“You can even have the brownie bits out of the ice cream.” Kara promised as she tugged Lena along.

Lena pulled Kara’s hand, the blonde providing a surprising resistance before leaning into Lena’s touch and Kara came back towards her, Lena’s eyes flickered down to Kara’s lips and the blonde seemed to hold her breath as Lena leaned in, her lips softly brushing over Kara’s before pulling back. Kara stared at Lena, a beaming smile stretching over her face as she leaned in and recaptured Lena’s mouth, the kiss quickly turning heated.

“The ice cream?” Lena manages to ask in between kisses.

 Kara just tugged Lena closer and the CEO couldn’t’ think about anything other than the blonde pressed against her.

 

_Babe, there’s something wretched about this._

_Something so precious about this._

_Oh, what a sin._


End file.
